A Dead Dedication
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Deathshipping. Yami MalikxRyou Exactly what happens when the darkest entity falls in love with the purest? A collection of oneshots.
1. Broken

- - -

**B-R-O-K-E-N**

_March 2, 2006_

- - -

It truly seemed that this was the only thing he could do.

It was the best thing to do.

It would make them happy and he wouldn't have to suffer anymore either.

It would be simple…the knife was sharp. The tip glinted in what little light there was in the room…taunting him.

Daring him.

He hesitated.

What about what he wanted? What about what made him happy?

What did make him happy? He hadn't been happy for so long.

Would this make him happy? What about all the places he wanted to visit? All the things he had wanted to do?

Maybe he'd still be able to after?

After all, nobody knew what exactly was on the other side.

It would be simple…the knife was sharp…

He felt so broken. It felt as though there had been something within him that had been ripped out. Violently. Painfully and slowly.

They hated him. He hadn't seen it coming, and he never knew what hit him.

Abandoned and laughed at cruelly.

He had no one else…he was truly alone now.

It would be simple…the knife was sharp…and there was nobody to stop him.

He grabbed the knife by the blade, ignoring the sharp sting as the teeth slowly slid across his flesh. He ignored the red stained steel. He clutched around it, to steady the very tip across the pale skin on his other arm.

He wasn't stupid. He wouldn't cut along his wrist, going from left to right. He'd do the smart thing. He'd cut up from his wrist to the inside of his elbow, that way he'd lose more blood and probably die quicker.

A dark sound echoed in his ears as tanned arms wrapped around his body from behind.

He jumped and would have stabbed himself, if a warm hand hadn't taken the knife from his grip and moved it from his sight. The arms tightened and he felt himself resting against a solid chest.

He knew he should have felt the warmth the other had always provided, but he was numb, too broken to feel.

"My silly Ieb. It is not your time to visit Aquert yet. Anubis may not have you, I will not let him. You may be broken, but I refuse to let you stay that way." A whispered voice nudged his ear, "Do not let them win…stay with me and together we _will_ see them fail."

"Broken…" He mumbled, "Together."

- - -

Ieb – Heart (Egyptian)

Aquert – A name for the land of the dead. (Egyptian)

Anubis – If you don't know who he is, read a book.

I was feeling slightly suicidal. This helped…a little.


	2. Lost

- - -

**L-O-S-T**

_March 3, 2006_

- - -

Laughter echoed from the table as the same group gathered around for lunch. It was the same thing every day; it had been for a little while.

It had taken him a little while to get over the fact that he'd lost his place.

Months ago.

He'd tried to deny it for a long time, the fact that they had pushed away from him. He hadn't wanted to think that they'd do that – he had believed that they had been closer.

Apparently he'd been wrong.

The problem had been that he hadn't noticed until it all blew up in his face. They told him exactly what they thought. He was stupid, useless, and unwelcome.

They'd shouted at him in the middle of the crowded cafeteria, not only abandoning him, but also humiliating him at the same time. It had felt as though his world had crumbled and lay in ruins around him.

Luckily, he hadn't been alone for long.

"Would you perverts stop it!" Marik Ishtar growled at his other half and the white haired yami. "I don't need to see Malik's sex life in living colour! It's bad enough we share a bond." He pouted to himself as he sat back in his chair.

The Egyptian and ancient Egyptian detached themselves.

"Jealous Marik?" The tomb robber smirked evilly, amused at how the other spirit reacted to public displays of affection. Marik was very protective of Malik, especially when it came to Bakura.

The tanned spirit snorted, "Hardly. How could I be jealous since I got the better half?" A thin eyebrow rose in question as Marik sent Ryou a wink and a grin.

Ryou giggled to himself as Bakura growled and jumped up from his chair, "Why you-"

He watched the two of them fight with amusement. Nothing was ever serious as the two spirits were practically best friends.

"You okay?" A voice caused Ryou to look to his side. Malik was watching him intently; worry easily shown in his lavender eyes.

Ryou smiled, nodding. "I'm fine…just thinking about some things."

The Egyptian blinked, then glared across the room to a certain table. "Them again?" He asked softly.

Ryou shrugged, "Yeah."

"Pfft." The blonde rolled his eyes, "We're better for you anyway! They're boring, we at least keep you on your toes."

"Or on your back."

"Bakura!" Marik shrieked as he attacked the thief again.

Ryou laughed, glad that he'd been found.

- - -

Everybody's doing these 'theme' things, and the rules seemed complicated and I'm not too smart when it comes to livejournals so I decided to try my own.

It's all Deathshipping (with a few sides), and for those who don't know deathshipping is (Yami)Marik/Ryou. There are just not enough of these fics out there!

And I'm feeling a little better. It felt as though my life had crumbled, and I'm slowly picking up the pieces. It's what happens when your entire family (or who you feel as your family) abandon you. Sigh...I hate my job.


	3. Wish

- - -

**W-I-S-H**

_March 9, 2006_

- - -

Lavender eyes spotted the shooting star. Quickly, out of habit he closed his eyes and thought of the one thing that he had always wanted the most.

He'd wanted forgiveness, for all the things he'd done. _He_ was the first one to smile at him.

He'd wanted acceptance, from the one who'd banished him. _He_ had been the first one to trust him.

He'd wanted to belong, to his other half's family. _He_ had been the first one to believe in him.

He'd wanted a friend, from the white haired thief. _He_ had been the first one to offer support.

He'd wanted freedom, from the darkness he'd been trapped within. _He_ had been the first to love him.

"Did you make a wish?" A soft voice wondered from beside him.

Lavender opened and stared down into the soft doe-brown eyes belonging to the one that meant the most to him.

He'd been forgiven. He'd been accepted. He now belonged. He had friends. He had gained freedom.

Most importantly, he was loved.

He smiled. "Yeah, I did. But it's already come true."

- - -

Forgiveness – from Yami and crew.

Acceptance – from Malik.

Friendship – from Yami no Bakura

Just to clear things up…not sure why, but felt I needed to. This was not the original I had written, it had gotten too long, perhaps I'll finish it and post it as a stand alone one shot :)


	4. Desolate

Kay, for anyone who is confused, none of the chapters have anything to do with one another. They are just one shots unless other wise stated. The only thing connecting them is the fact that they are MarikxRyou.

- - -

**D-E-S-O-L-A-T-E**

_March 12, 2006_

- - -

Garnet eyes glared at their surroundings. It was unusual to see the once lively soul room so…desolate. Where there was colour, it was now grey. Where there was uplifting laughter, there was now heartbreaking sobs. Where there was movement, it was now still.

The figure belonging to those garnet coloured eyes moved forward, slinking across the eerily silent and still room, the darkness that seemed to be growing around him even gave him the creeps.

He followed the sobs to the deepest corner he could find and that's where he found what he was looking for.

A boy, once with silvery white hair and expressive doe-brown eyes, had curled himself into the fetal position and was loudly sobbing to himself. His now grey ashen hair hung limply around his face.

The intruder was slightly surprised. The boy's outside appearance hadn't shown that he was suffering this much. He'd shed a few tears, but nothing like this. The intruder felt saddened slightly himself, would the boy ever react like this if _he_ had been the one banished?

"O-of course I would." The soul whispered softly, sniffling to himself, as he looked up at the intruder, almost identical to himself.

Hard garnet softened at the look he received and the intruder sat down beside the unstable soul, wrapping strong arms around him.

"It's my fault." The soul whispered softly, though the sobbing had stopped, the tears had not.

"No, it's not." The intruder insisted, "If that stupid pharaoh would just stop and listen before he decides to banish people, then this wouldn't have happened."

"But if I had told them-" The soul began but the intruder cut him off.

"Then the pharaoh would have just banished him then. I don't understand why they feel the need to protect you from something that you don't need protecting from." White hair fell around the intruder's shoulders as he shook his head.

"They didn't know." The soul offered. "They only saw him attacking me…and they only heard me calling for help." He whimpered again, remembering what had happened.

The intruder snorted, "You were calling to Malik and I to _help_ you because he was _tickling_ you!"

"I know…" The soul sighed and cuddled against the intruder. "He's not gone forever is he?" He whispered softly, fear easily showing on his face.

The intruder shook his head again, "As long as there is someone here who wants him back, he'll fight against the Shadows to get here. And he's fighting at this very moment to get back to you. I can feel that the Shadows are disturbed. It won't be long and you'll be back with him."

"I'm glad." The soul sighed, relief this time.

There was an echo of laugher from another part of the soul room and blue was beginning to taint the ceiling as it always had.

"Good." The intruder began, "Because this place should never be so…lifeless again."

They were silent for a few moments, and then the soul spoke up, "Bakura? Isn't Malik waiting for you?" He wondered softly. "It was the other half of his soul that was banished."

The tomb robber shrugged, "He was having too much fun yelling at the stupid pharaoh. He knows the psycho will come back."

Grey slowly turned back to silver and soft brown glared up at him, "And here's the pot calling the tea kettle black."

"See! You're feeling better already." Bakura smirked, and then blinked, "Although I don't understand that saying, I sense the sarcasm behind it."

"Maybe I'll explain it to you one day." Ryou sighed to himself, still slightly upset, but as long as Marik were to eventually return, he'd be okay.

"Shall we rejoin the living and assist Malik in cursing at the pharaoh?" The tomb robber wondered, "It helps alleviate stress and it'll waste time. Who knows, Marik might even be back by now."

"You think so?" Ryou wondered.

"It's possible. The psycho is practically glued to your hip. Or would that be your as-"

"Pot. Kettle. Black." The lighter being hissed between clenched teeth.

The tomb thief snickered to himself as he helped his Hikari to his feet. "Come on already, I've been saving a few insults and this seems like the right occasion."

Ryou blinked as he was pulled to the door of his soul room. "You save insults until another time?"

"Of course I do. I can't just use up all the best during one fight, now can I?"

"I suppose not…"

- - -

So anyway…

_"The pot calling the kettle black" is an old-fashioned expression where an accusation is arguably equally applicable to the person doing the accusing as it is to the person they are accusing. This dates back to the time when cooking pots and kettles were iron vessels heated on open fires, and would be equally covered in soot as each other! Taken from zyra dot org dot uk/kettles dot htm_


	5. Slave

Yeah…out of character-ness, bad humour. I'm not very happy at the moment, but I didn't want this to be 'unhappy' so I'm forcing myself to write happy…it's not working.

And again, does anybody know what's going on with Adult fan fiction dot net?

- - -

**S-L-A-V-E**

_March 14, 2006_

- - -

Malik Ishtar spit out his drink, narrowly missing the laughing thief king. Lavender stared at a darker shade in surprise, "What do you mean you got a job?"

Marik Ishtar blinked as the laughing thief king literally fell out of his chair from the apparent hilarity of the situation. "Did I speak ancient Egyptian or something? I mean, I got a job. Pretty simple concept Malik." He muttered, slightly embarrassed by their reactions. He was kind of glad that Ryou had band and couldn't sit with them this lunch period.

"Okay…" Malik began, putting his soda down for the moment, "Let's put this another way. Someone actually hired _you_?"

Marik winced, and then pouted, "That hurt."

"No offence." Malik quickly added.

The Egyptian yami glared, "Gee, none taken."

Malik shook his head, wanting to quickly rectify the situation. "That's not what I meant. Look, why do you need to get a job? You help around the house, it's not like Isis is going to kick you out or anything."

Marik glared at the white haired fiend as the yami climbed back into his chair. "Maybe because I want one. What is so funny tomb robber?" He demanded calmly.

Bakura wiped at his eyes, "The idea of you becoming anybody's _slave_ is what's so funny!"

Both Egyptians looked at him in confusion.

Malik was the first to blink, "Ah, that's not what a job is Bakura." He began. "You get paid for what you work."

The white haired male snorted, "Still, it involves Marik _listening_ to someone tell him what to do. The only person I know of that Marik will listen to is Ryou."

"Yes, but that's because Ryou's got him wrapped around his baby finger." Malik retorted with an eye roll, as if everyone didn't already know that.

"That's because Marik will do anything to get a piece of Ryou's ass." Bakura countered. "Did you know it's been more than a week?" He began.

Malik's eyes widened at the thought. "What did Marik do this time?"

Bakura shrugged as he dug into his lunch. "Something about their two month anniversary. I'm so glad we don't have those kinds of things."

Malik sighed, "We do Bakura, but I'm the only one who ever celebrates. Anyway, back to Marik."

"Marik is still here." Marik growled, sick of the squabbling. "And why I want a job is none of your business."

"Wait! I've got it!" Bakura began, "You _forgot_ that anniversary and can't buy Ryou off because you have no money. Therefore you need a job…since you suck at stealing." He muttered the last bit quietly.

Marik glared at him, "First, it has not been a week. Second, I don't want to steal. And third, I did not _forget_ the anniversary. No, I didn't have money to get Ryou anything, but he's not as materialistic as you two."

"I'm a thief." Bakura said it slowly, as if it was hard to understand. "Of course I'm materialistic!"

Marik continued, "But I'd like to pay for once when we do go out and I'd like to shower him with nice things. I can't exactly do that with no cash. Hence, why I got the job."

Malik grinned; knowing how hooked his darker half had become. "That's kind of romantic. So who hired you anyway?" He wondered, taking a sip of his soda.

Marik hid a smirk, "Oh, I'll be working at the Turtle Game Shop now."

Lavender widened and Malik spit his drink out again. This time hitting Bakura.

"Hey!" The thief king wiped the pop from his eyes.

Grinning in victory, Marik continued, "I was kidding…Kaiba needed a bigger security team for KaibaLand. The pay is pretty good and I can go to KaibaLand with a friend without paying anytime."

"Hmm." Malik had that 'brainstorming' look on his face as he looked over at the tomb robber.

Bakura saw it and glared, "I'm not getting a job Malik."

The Egyptian glared back, "Oh yes you are."

The white haired thief turned back to Marik. "I hate you." He hissed.

Marik just smirked, "Now who's wrapped around who's little finger."

- - -

Ryou just screams 'Band Geek' to me. Eh, whatever.


	6. Change

- - -

**C-H-A-N-G-E**

_March 15, 2006_

- - -

A smirk. "Your ass is mine Ishtar!"

A snort. "Geez, do you want me to get a tattoo now?"

A slap. "I meant the game you idiot!"

A grin. "I knew what you meant, and don't slap your forehead like that."

Soft eyes. "Aw, you care about me?"

Another snort. "No, you only have so many brain cells left, don't want what's left to be damaged."

A growl. "Bastard. Let's just play."

A giggle. "Bakura, you're holding the controller upside down."

Ryou Bakura rolled his eyes as he listened to the bickering coming from the two on the floor. About a week ago, Bakura had discovered video games and had sucked Malik Ishtar into it as well. Oh well, it was better than having to _listen_ to them make out.

He was half way through his book, and the two on the floor were half way through their game when the front door opened and another body entered the house.

Marik Ishtar came into the living room after shedding his backpack, jacket and shoes. Ryou had always noted that Marik was the _only_ one, besides himself, who actually hung his stuff by the back door whenever coming over.

"So Marik, how was detention." Malik began without looking up from the screen.

Marik just snorted as he flopped down on the couch beside Ryou. The silver haired boy immediately moved to get more comfortable, lying across the couch and leaning against Marik's shoulder. As an automatic reaction, Marik brought an arm around Ryou's shoulders and his fingers gently played with a lock of silver hair.

"Wow, that good huh?" Bakura muttered, then he gasped, "You stupid behemoth!" He growled as he was attacked.

Marik groaned to himself as he moved, stiff from sitting in a desk for the last two hours. "Oh such fun, especially with the Mutt and the Pharaoh." He muttered, leaning his head against the top of Ryou's. "Apparently it was _my_ fault that they got detention. The Pharaoh not only wants to send me to the farthest corner of the Shadow Realm, but he wants to send me there in teeny tiny little pieces. And I swear, the Mutt was either going to bite me or hump my leg."

"What did you do?" Malik wondered, finally looking up from the TV, Bakura's gaze following.

Marik just shrugged, "I haven't the slightest clue. And then they started talking about how evil I am! I'm not evil anymore…am I?" He pouted cutely.

Bakura snorted, "Evil people don't pout." He mumbled as he turned back to the game.

Marik stuck out his tongue. "Be that way then." He sighed.

"What does he expect?" Malik wondered, "You to be perfect? Everybody has their faults."

Marik sighed. He'd tried to become a different person, one not so evil. It had been hard, but he'd done it. "Is there anything you guys would change about me if you could?"

"You'd be shorter." Bakura grunted, "I'm sick of having to look up your nose every time we get into a fight."

"You'd stop wearing my clothes!" Malik nodded to himself, "And how do you get them to fit anyway? You're taller than I am!"

There was a short silence.

"You'd wear less clothing." Bakura began.

Malik raised an eyebrow, "Ooh, not a bad idea. But that whole glowing eye thing when you get mad…that would disappear."

"And the cats…" Bakura shuttered, "That was just wrong."

Marik rolled his eyes, "Thanks guys. I feel really appreciated right now." He sighed then realized Ryou had yet to say anything. "What about you Ry? Is there anything about me that you'd want to make different?"

Ryou looked up from his book after hearing his name. He smiled at the taller male and shook his head, "Nope. For me, you're perfect the way you are."

Marik smiled and hugged him with one arm, "I suppose that's all that matters then."

"Gah! Malik that wasn't fair!" Bakura growled as his character spun out of control.

"Alls fair in love and war!" Malik declared.

Ryou rolled his eyes again.


	7. Memory

Sorry about not updating anything for a while. I'm currently living at my place of work...well, I might as well be with the amount of time I'm there. I'm still working on Chibi For A Day (lost most of it x.x) and Learning to Live Again...not that anyone's even interested now. V-V

- - -

**M-E-M-O-R-Y**

_March 26th, 2006_

- - -

Time had no meaning to Marik Ishtar. He was immortal, nothing could change that, though he wished with everything he had left that something would.

He would have done anything to end his miserable existence. He only existed, he did not live. He hadn't lived for many years…he hadn't lived since…_him_.

It had been so long ago; he was beginning to forget important things.

His thoughts were fading.

Marik's memory of _him_ was fading.

He could still hear that laugh though, the innocent giggling he'd always go out of his way for. And that smile, that shy smile that would grace those beautiful lips whenever Marik would say something sweet.

He'd smelled like springtime.

Sometimes Marik could smell him. In those moments between dreams and reality he would think that the body in his arms was someone long dead, and the soft scents of flowers, rivers, rain and sunshine would confuse him upon waking.

That hurt the worse.

The way they slept, the first thing Marik ever saw upon waking was white hair and always, the first thought on his mind was 'Have I been dreaming?' This of course would only last a few moments, before the other woke up and Marik would remember that it was the thief.

After the death of his own Hikari, who'd lasted the longest strangely enough, the thief had invited himself into Marik's apartment. Not that the Egyptian minded any. Even though the thief was a constant reminder, his company ebbed the loneliness the spirit had been feeling.

It was the same for the thief.

Eventually though, it was not just Marik's apartment, the thief had snuck into Marik's heart.

That was the same for the thief too.

They'd tried a relationship at first, but found that it hurt too much, so instead they were roommates. Friends. Family. They were all each other really cared about.

"You're thinking about Ryou again." The thief's voice whispered in the dark. That name caused a throb to pulse inside Marik's chest.

Despite the fact that the Egyptian would rather have been dead, he smiled. "Don't I always? You're thinking about Malik again."

There was a grunt as a response, then, "It's late…we should probably sleep."

Marik didn't want to sleep though…not if it meant sleeping without Ryou…but then again, in his dreams Ryou was still alive and in a deep sleep, he hadn't forgotten anything and it was like it had been before…

"Do you think we'll ever die?" Marik asked, glancing out the bedroom window at the dark sky.

There was another grunt, and warmth against his side. "Perhaps when the world ends."

Marik was silent as he recalled all they'd accomplished. He turned to face his partner – his partner in crime. "Then we should find the last item then. Shouldn't we?"

"But the Puzzle was buried with the pharaoh!" The thief muttered, shaking his head.

Marik smirked, a glint of madness in his eyes. "What's this? A tomb robber afraid of a tomb? Now I've seen everything."

Bakura growled dangerously. "If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have found the Ankh."

The Egyptian's smirk turned into a smile. "True. Just one more item and we can destroy this stupid planet…then we can be reunited with them."


	8. Song

- - -

**S-O-N-G**

_March 26th, 2006_

- - -

"Shouldn't he be depressed?"

Malik looked up from his math book as Yami Bakura came into the room. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the thief.

"What?" Bakura grumbled, unhappy with the entire situation. "They followed me home." He shot a glare at the group behind him as he quickly took cover beside the reading Egyptian. The thief practically pushed Malik out of the plush chair he was sitting in, in his attempt to hide behind the mortal.

"And I repeat: Shouldn't he be depressed?" Yami Yugi spoke again as he motioned to the third spirit in the room.

Said spirit was currently grinning psychotically to himself while reading through a bunch of papers, listening to something over a set of headphones.

Malik blinked and looked at his yami. "He was…but he's okay now."

Joey looked confused, "Did he breakup with Ryou and find someone else?"

The Thief King snorted as he found the strings attached to Malik's bunny hug and began to tie them in pull-knots from behind. "As if that was physically possible." He muttered, knowing how close his Hikari and the other Yami were. "It's not like Ryou _died_ or anything."

"But we've never seen them separate until now." Yugi Motou spoke up as he watched the tanned spirit frown slightly and then pressed the 'previous' button on the Discman sitting beside him. "We weren't sure one could survive without the other." He giggled to himself.

"We're kind of amazed how they get through school." Tristan mumbled as the phone rang.

Malik only shrugged as he leaned back against Bakura, "So Ryou went back to England to visit family for the summer. They write – which is what Marik's reading, and I'm glad I'm not the one paying for the phone bill."

"Isis is going to have a cow when that comes." Bakura muttered.

A young woman entered behind the group of friends, "I will do no such thing Tomb Robber." She spoke softly, "And you know it." She walked further into the living room and greeting the visitors. "Perhaps we should ship Malik somewhere and see how you feel being away from him."

Bakura growled as if he were a wild animal. "Touch my meskhenet and I will kill you." He threatened as he wrapped an arm around Isis' brother's waist.

Isis only rolled her eyes and then turned to Marik, "I see he's still listening to the same one." She spied the track number. Shaking her head in amusement, she waved the phone in front of him to get his attention. He pulled off the headphones and looked up at her from his position on the floor.

"The phone is for you." She said, and then smiled, "I think it may be someone important."

Marik took the phone, noticing the others for the first time, "Uh…hey guys…see you later." He replied as he got up and went into the other room, "Hello Ieb…" He began as he moved out of earshot.

Curious, Yugi moved and picked up the headphones and listened to the song that was still playing.

**_And as we lie beneath the stars, We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me, Imagine what the world could be…_**

"What in the world is that?" The small boy wondered as he pulled out the earpiece.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "It's their song you midget!"

"Their what?" Tea blinked, unable to believe that someone like Marik would do something so normal as that.

"You heard me." The tomb robber muttered, again finding the strings on Malik's bunny hug interesting.

- - -

Bunny hug – I have been asked before what this is…it's a hoody. Only where I live, we call them bunny hugs.

Pull-knot – you know those knots that you just make a loop and tighten it, so if you were to pull on both sides of the string it would come undone? Does it even have a name?

Meskhenet – is actually a name, but I figured I could use it as a word. It means destiny.

Ieb – Heart. (See 'BROKEN') It's what Marik calls Ryou.

"If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback (Whaaaat? It was either that or "Save Me From This Animal I've Become"…or how about "Get Stoned"?)


	9. Silence

- - -

**S-I-L-E-N-C-E**

_April 3, 2006_

- - -

It was early, that much Ryou knew. He didn't mind though, as long as the second tongue in his mouth kept doing what it was doing. And it did it so well. When air became essential, the second tongue slowly retreated and brown eyes gazed up into lavender and a smile formed on his lips.

_Good morning._ Said Ryou's smile.

_I love you._ Replied Marik's eyes.

Ryou giggled as Marik nuzzled his neck than settled down beside the smaller boy. They lay together in silence; both glad that it was the weekend and that there wasn't any school to interrupt them. It was only about six thirty in the morning, so no_body_ could interrupt them either.

Marik's stomach growled.

Ryou giggled, giving the other a soft kiss. _Let's go make breakfast._ Ryou tugged on Marik's larger hand.

The spirit pouted as he let himself be dragged from the bed. _But I'm warm._ He was led up the stairs, out of the basement he'd claimed as his own and into a familiar kitchen. Marik liked his family's kitchen, the atmosphere was warm.

He liked it best when Ryou was in his family's kitchen.

The two set about, wordlessly getting things ready for breakfast. Both knew, having done this multiple times before, when everyone else would gather around the table. They still had a little time alone together.

So while Ryou mixed the pancake batter, Marik stood behind him and nipped constantly at his neck. While Marik flipped the browning pancakes, Ryou distractingly nuzzled against him.

Not a word was spoken between the two, there rarely ever was. There didn't need to be. No, there was no link that had formed so they could communicate without speaking.

They just knew.

Marik grinned as he gave Ryou's lips one last kiss before the inevitable happened.

Ryou giggled quietly as he locked his and Marik's fingers at the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs from the top floor.

"Yay! Pancakes!" Malik Ishtar was altogether too perky in the mornings to be human.

"Shut up Ishtar, you're voice annoys me." Where as Yami Bakura was the complete opposite.

Isis came into the room, followed by Rishid. She smiled at the two already sitting at the table, "Thank you for breakfast guys, it smells wonderful." She sat down at her normal chair and helped herself. Rishid ruffled Ryou's hair before seating himself as well.

Marik rolled his eyes as Bakura squeaked when Malik stole one of his pancakes. He looked over at Ryou as the two got into a fight and pouted slightly. _They're idiots!_ He complained.

Ryou only smiled in amusement as he stole a piece from Marik's own plate, quickly slipping the strawberry covered batter into his mouth. _They're lovable idiots._

Amidst the chatter and noise the two sat still, quiet, yet carrying on a conversation all of their own.


	10. Cemetery

Sorry, have no inspiration and the absolute crap on here right now isn't helping much. (Minus a few good stories of course :D I'm sure you know who you are.)

- - -

**C-E-M-E-T-E-R-Y**

_April 3rd & 10th, 2006_

- - -

It had started out simple enough.

Ryou had simply asked him if he wanted to fly to London with him on the silver-haired boy's annual trip to visit his family.

Marik had said yes. He didn't know anything about Ryou's family, except that he had a sister that was with their mother in England. Ryou's father was away most of the time, not that the boy minded any, and Marik had met him once.

But then the looks started happening. Every time Marik would look at Bakura, the spirit would only shake his head and simply have this…look on his face. It wasn't a good look either, and it kind of made the Egyptian spirit feel awkward. He'd asked his best friend what the look was for, but the tomb robber would only shake his head and change the subject.

That is until they were getting on the plane to England and the thief had pulled him aside.

"When you finally see them, do not hurt Ryou."

"Hurt Ryou?" Marik was confused; he'd never raise a hand to the mortal.

Realizing the other was confused; the white-haired spirit shook his head, "Not physically. Do not make him cry."

What was he going to do that would make Ryou cry? He thought about it the entire eleven-hour flight from Tokyo, but nothing he could think of made sense.

Ryou was quiet the entire trip, sleeping for most part of the flight. Marik hadn't minded, considering the boy liked to cuddle in his sleep and had used the Egyptian as a makeshift pillow the entire time.

When they'd finally landed, Marik had expected Ryou to excitedly drag him to meet his family (not that he'd be reluctant or anything.). Instead, they shared a quiet lunch at a small café. Ryou said he'd gone there with his mom everyday before he'd started school.

A young woman was seated in a table behind Ryou, with her little girl. The blonde haired child noticed him watching and waved. Marik smiled and wave back.

After that they went to a park and sat on a set of swings. "Amane loves these!" Ryou grinned childishly, "She'd push me for hours when we came."

Marik was happy to see the other so relaxed. He pushed himself and let the wind rush passed his ears. The higher and higher he got, he was able to see more of the park. It was a beautiful place. Very clean despite the number of people living in the city. Domino was nice, but you could always find litter somewhere.

And the giant cross that sat at the entrance was magnificent, especially with all the yellow roses and white lilies that had been placed around it.

The Egyptian noticed that same woman and little girl walking by, the child smiled at him before plucking a white lily from the patch and handing it to her mother.

"Ryou? Shouldn't we be going?" Marik stopped swinging realized how late it was getting. He looked over at the boy.

Ryou only smiled, "Don't worry. They weren't going anywhere." He promised.

After that Ryou took him to his old school. Marik half expected the woman and her child to show up, but they didn't. Marik learned that this building held unpleasant memories for Ryou. Apparently not many people were fond of the shy child.

Keh, their lose. Marik figured.

Finally, Ryou took his hand, "Alright, they've waited long enough, and we're almost there anyway." He promised as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going now?" Marik wondered, noticing that there weren't many houses around them now.

"Harrow Road." Ryou replied shortly.

Marik just shrugged and let himself be led. A giggle caused him to turn around. It was that little girl and her mother again.

"Ryou…" Marik began, wondering if the other noticed.

Ryou just looked at him and smiled softly, "Don't worry about it, we're almost there." He said and gently tugged the other further ahead.

With great reluctance Marik allowed himself to be dragged and only stopped when they were in front of large rot iron gates.

Marik blinked, everything making sense now. "Ryou…this is a cemetery…" He exclaimed, looking at the younger male.

Ryou only giggled, "You're catching on." He pushed one of the gates open with one hand and pulled Marik with the other. As they walked, Marik realized that the woman and her child were giggling and laughing as they ran a few rows away from them. He was about to say something when Ryou beat him to it. "You can see them too, can't you?" He wondered, stopping to look at Marik.

"Them?" Marik tilted his head toward the couple.

Ryou smiled and nodded eagerly, "Yeah! That little girl and that woman…Bakura couldn't even see them before…but you can." He seemed relieved.

"Who are they? They've been following us ever since the café." Marik questioned.

He followed Ryou through the grounds, following a particular path. "They haven't exactly been following us…they've been following me." Ryou explained, "It happens every time I come home." He whispered softly, "That's my mother and my sister."

"What?" Marik was confused, "Why haven't they come and said something then? They haven't seen you in a year."

Ryou shook his head, seeing that Marik still didn't quite get it. "Marik…they haven't seen me since I was about eight."

"But you come here every year." The Egyptian tilted his head in confusion.

Ryou laughed softly, for such an evil spirit, Marik could be so cute sometimes. "They're dead Marik. They died when I was eight in a car accident in front of that park." He began to explain.

"That day, Amane and I had met Mom at the café where she worked. We had, what would be, our last meal together. I was at school when I heard about the accident. A student diver had been learning on that road in front of the park as my sister and my mom were walking by it. Something, a kid or a dog or _something_ had jumped out in front of the driver and scared him. The driver lost control in his panic and hit my mom and Amane. That cross…and those flowers, they're all for them in remembrance." He continued. "Every time I come here, I start the routine, having lunch at the café, visiting the park where it happened, and seeing my old school where I was when it happened. It all leads here." They finally stopped and Marik noticed the two headstones in front of him.

It was easy to read the 'BAKURA' behind both of the names.

"Now Bakura's words make sense." Marik mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Ryou wondered.

"He told me not to make you cry when I finally met your sister and mother."

Ryou giggled to himself, "Make me cry? How would you do that?"

"Not sure, but he seemed rather adamant that I didn't." Marik shook his head.

"Are you going to?" Ryou asked after a moment of silence, an amused smiled sitting on his lips.

Marik blinked in surprise, "What? Make you cry? I don't think so." He pouted at the thought.

Ryou giggled again, "Thank you for sharing this with me Marik…Bakura couldn't see them, he couldn't understand…but for some reason…you do." He shrugged, happy that he wasn't alone in seeing the spirits anymore.

Marik put an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders as they watched the little girl and her mother play in a small clearing. "Maybe they like me." The Egyptian smiled to himself.

Ryou leaned his head against Marik's shoulder. "I hope so."


	11. Rain

- - -

**R-A-I-N**

_April 30th, 2006_

- - -

Marik Ishtar loved the rain.

He liked to sit at the window during a downpour and listen to the water droplets pelting against the glass.

He liked the fact that, not only could enough rain destroy something, but it could also rejuvenate.

He liked how quiet it got outside when it would rain. Nobody wanted to be caught outside in a storm.

He didn't even mind the tomb robber's complaining about the rain. It was kind of sweet…in a weird twisted way.

He liked the smell of rain; it was fresh, pure, relaxing.

Above all else, he liked to watch Ryou dance in the rain.

And then, when the boy would get too cold, too tired, or just plain too wet, he'd come in, puffing – but smiling. And Marik would be there, waiting with a towel. Then they'd cuddle in front of the fire, drinking hot chocolate, almost always with marshmallows and they'd relax together.

Oh yes, Marik Ishtar definitely loved the rain.

- - -

Would you believe I've been trying for angst and I keep getting mushy stuff?


	12. Pyromaniac

- - -

**P-Y-R-O-M-A-N-I-A-C**

_May 3rd 2006_

- - -

Marik liked playing with fire.

Literally _and_ figuratively.

An actual flame burned and though most thought he could not feel things, when it burnt him, it hurt. But he liked pain, so that was okay.

And there was something so much better than pain.

Thrill.

Marik liked playing with fire.

He liked a thrill and a challenge. The adrenaline was a drug and he was addicted. The thrill of being caught and the challenge of not being caught always weighed on the back of his mind.

Because surely, if he were caught he'd be burnt so bad he'd probably be dead. And if he were dead, he wouldn't be able to take a chance at getting caught.

He'd done something.

Terrible in the eyes of others.

In his eyes…it had been a challenged.

One that had surprisingly, not been very hard to accomplish.

He'd corrupted the innocent.

_The_ innocent.

Not his weaker half.

Not the pharaoh's clone.

_The_ pure innocent.

…That of which had been innocent no longer for the last fifteen minutes.

He smirked, wondering if the tomb robber knew. It wasn't everyday your 'lighter' half becomes tainted. He briefly wondered if the stupid thief would have been able to put the flame out after seeing those pale legs part so willingly, or hear those drawn out moans or felt that scorching heat.

For a few moments, being inside pure innocence, Marik had _been_ on fire.

And he wanted to be set a flame again and again and again and again and…

Marik liked playing with fire.

Did that make him a pyro?

- - -

Meh. Didn't really like this one, but it was the better of the two parts I'd started.


	13. Fixed

- - -

**F-I-X-E-D**

_May 5th, 2006_

- - -

"Marik wait up!" Six-year-old Ryou ran after his best friend.

The seven-year-old stopped and waited for the younger boy to catch up. Once Ryou was in front of him, Marik grabbed the boy's small hand. "Hurry up! We don't want Yami and Seto to find us!" He grinned as he pulled Ryou into the shed he'd been heading to.

"This is our hiding spot." Ryou's older brother startled the two as they entered.

Malik, Marik's own little brother giggled as he pushed the door closed, "Come on 'Kura, they can hide here too." The four sat down in silence, not waiting to get caught.

"Seto, go look over by the house!" Yami's voice came from outside.

"They're cheating!" Malik pouted. They weren't supposed to leave their partner, that's what made their version of Hide-and-Seek harder to play.

Curious, Ryou quietly got up and climbed onto an old box so he could see out the dusty window.

"Careful." Bakura warned, seeing the boy almost lose his balance.

Ryou ignored him and continued his climb until he was able to grasp the old windowsill. Cautiously, he peered out to locate their other friends.

Instead he came face to face with crimson eyes. "Boo!" The other boy on the outside of the shed shouted.

Startled, Ryou screamed and pushed himself away from the window and off the box. He landed on the hard floor with a dull thud. The other three were by his side in an instant.

"Yami you jerk!" Bakura yelled loudly as Marik checked his brother, "I'm gonna kill you!" The angry child ran out of the shed.

Ryou sniffled as he was helped into a sitting position. "Are you okay?" Marik asked, brushing the dust off of Ryou's shirt.

"My knee hurts." The younger boy pouted.

"Let me see." Marik said as Ryou bent his knee so they could see the damage. Both Malik and Ryou winced at the sight of his skinned knee.

Carefully Marik brushed off the dirt and inspected the injury. There was no real damage of course; there wasn't even any blood! "You'll be okay!" Marik promised and with that he gently kissed the scrape. "All fixed!" He declared.

Ryou couldn't help but giggle as Marik helped him up, "Yay! It doesn't even hurt anymore!"

"Let's go help Bakura yell at Yami." Malik crossed his arms, "They cheated by splitting up." He pouted as he lead the other two from the shed.

Marik smiled at Ryou and took the smaller boy's hand before following his brother.

- - -

This one was a little different...


	14. Baby

- - -

**B-A-B-Y**

_May 5th, 2006_

- - -

"Stop being such a baby!" The tomb robber growled as Marik sulked. "You act as though you're dying! And I swear to Anubis that if you whine one more time you _will_ be dying because I'll kill you!" The thief ended his rant in a pout.

"But it hurts!" Marik whined, knowing damn well that Bakura couldn't do anything to him. "For all you know I could be dying! It'll probably get infected and I'll die from blood poisoning!" The bed-ridden spirit huffed.

Ryou and Malik shared a look, both rolling their eyes.

"You'd think he got his arm cut off or something." Malik muttered while the two continued to fight. "He refuses to get out of bed because of his 'condition'." The Egyptian sighed.

Ryou grinned as an idea formed in his mind. He got up and interrupted the two spirits. He leaned down and whispered something in Marik's ear. The spirit stopped all movement as he watched Ryou leave the room with a smug smile.

Grinning evilly to himself he jumped out of bed. "I should get a paper cut more often." Marik cackled then ran after his lover, "Hey Ryou, can you _seriously_ get into that position?"

Bakura flopped onto the bed and pouted, "Stupid baby." He mumbled, and then realized that he and Malik were alone.

"Ow…I think I just hurt my hand." He said louder.

Malik snickered, "We'll just have to take care of that, won't we?"

Then he pounced.


	15. Solid

- - -

**S-O-L-I-D**

_May 7th & 8th, 2006_

- - -

There was only one reason why Marik wanted all the Millennium Items.

Malik had wanted to be Pharaoh.

Bakura had wanted to power.

They'd wanted revenge.

He hadn't. What had driven him to defeat the king and his reincarnation went far deeper than mere revenge.

It was a typical story.

Marik had fallen head over heels in love. With a mortal.

Ryou even returned the sentiment fully.

But of course there was a problem.

They could never be together. At least, not physically.

Marik was but a spirit, a small part of Malik's soul. He had no form of his own.

He couldn't even touch Ryou, ever time he tried all Ryou would feel was cold air and all Marik could feel was slight warmth.

And while he wanted to be able to feel Ryou's skin beneath his own, and while it was possible by sending the boy to the Shadow Realm…Marik _loved_ him and didn't want to hurt him.

So he settled on waiting until he got all seven Millennium Items. That way he could gain a form of his own.

He'd have a solid form.

He had suggested just taking Malik's body, but Ryou didn't want to see Malik whenever he looked at him. He had a point; Mark wouldn't have wanted to see Yami Bakura either.

So he'd wait for the opportunity to obtain all the items (killing the Pharaoh was a bonus though). And who knew? Perhaps after gaining his own form, he'd give the tomb robber the items in exchange for the thief's lighter half.

- - -

So it's been written for almost a year...and it's weak. Meh.


	16. Worth

- - -

**W-O-R-T-H**

_May 11th 2006_

- - -

Ryou had no self-esteem. All his friends knew and tried to build him up but he always brushed off their words. He knew there was nothing special about himself, he couldn't do anything right. And he'd compared himself to all his friends once and that just proved further that he was nothing special.

Yugi could win any game he decided to play. He didn't even have to know _how_ to play something and he'd still win.

Yami was a freaking pharaoh; Ryou really couldn't compare himself to royalty.

Tea could dance, she was mesmerizing and breathtaking. Ryou knew, he'd seen her dance.

Tristan and Joey had both nabbed a millionaire…not that Ryou thought money was important, but they'd both impressed Duke and Seto, that alone spoke volumes of their value.

Malik not only had beauty, but he was smart too, though this had not surprised Ryou. Malik _had_ almost defeated the pharaoh multiple times, but his heart had finally chosen the right path when he'd surrendered the final duel.

Bakura, his own other half, seemed so suited for the modern world it was hard to remember that he'd been born into a world without their technology. Though the pharaoh would never let anyone forget that Bakura had once been the King of Thieves.

And then there was Marik. He was the element of pure darkness…and yet, he'd rebuilt his personality on his own. He could smile now, laugh without sounding evil…he _wasn't_ evil anymore and everyone liked him.

Ryou on the other hand…

"What are you doing?" A voice startled Ryou out of his thoughts and he looked away from the sheets of paper he'd been writing on. A body flopped down on the bed beside his and one of the papers was picked up. "Yugi…King of Games…friendly…Yami, pharaoh, son of Ra…Malik, beauty and brains…Bakura – what is all this?" Lavender wondered curiously as a tanned hand reached for the other paper that Ryou's pen still hovered over. "Marik…changed, laughs now, smiles, worked hard, not evil. Ryou…why isn't there anything by your name?" Marik asked, looking at the other boy.

Ryou sighed as he pulled a pillow into his arms and rested his chin on it. "Because I'm worthless. I can't think of anything for myself."

Marik blinked, "Are you serious? You can't think of anything about yourself that gives you meaning?"

"Nope. Not a one." Ryou closed his eyes.

Marik understood depression. He'd suffered through it already and sometimes it still got to him. Smiled to himself he sat up, "Can I borrow your pen?" He asked and Ryou handed it over silently.

Using Ryou's back as a table, Marik began to write. Then, after a few quite minutes, he handed the paper back to Ryou.

Ryou slowly took it, wondering what Marik had been up to. By his name there was an entire paragraph in Marik's neat script. Ryou blinked as he began to read it out loud. "Ryou: always cheers for Yugi when he's playing his games and gives useful hints when he sees them, even when _he's_ the one Yugi's playing against.

"He respects Yami and constantly tries to get him and Bakura to stop their fighting.

"When everyone else was too busy or too embarrassed, became Tea's practice partner (even though he doesn't know how to dance very well.)

"Without his help, Tristan and Joey would not have nabbed Duke or Kaiba…little meddler.

"Willingly gave Malik his friendship, even knowing what Malik had done. By doing so, he helped Malik gain the confidence to become who he is now.

"He constantly supports Bakura (even when he shouldn't) and helped the thief learn the ways of the modern world. He's never cared that Bakura had been a thief, and has never rubbed the spirit's past crimes in his face…Bakura hasn't said anything, but is grateful because of that.

"And then there's Marik. Ryou accepted him for who he was – an element of pure darkness. Even though he was evil, Ryou helped him rebuild his personality into something more accepting for society. Ryou is the one that _makes_ Marik smile and laugh. He _taught_ Marik what it felt like to have a heart."

There was silence, then, "You really feel that way?"

"From the bottom of the heart you found."

Ryou giggled, "Marik, since when did you become sappy?"

The Egyptian spirit shrugged, "Around the same time I learned how to care. You're worth more to me than anything in the world."

And Ryou felt _priceless_.


	17. Punishment

- - -

**P-U-N-I-S-H-M-E-N-T**

_May 22nd, 2006_

- - -

The thief suddenly collapsed, a pained gasp escaping between clenched teeth.

Marik was confused. There was suddenly a hallow spot forming within his chest.

The thief looked up, glaring at the pompous pharaoh, who had his nose stuck in the air and his arms crossed in authority.

"What the _fuck_ did you just do?" The tormented thief hissed, his words soft, but deadly.

The pharaoh snorted, "I took what was most precious to you." And with these words he smirked, "Who would have ever thought that the object would have been the same for you both."

Marik seethed, suddenly realizing what had just happened, "Ryou was no object! Where did you send him?" He growled, livid and losing control of his rage. No one messed with his lover.

"Where do you think I sent him?" The pharaoh raised an eyebrow. "You won't be able to find him. The shadows would have surely finished him off by now."

"You're a monster." Bakura hissed, clutching at his chest, over his heart.

The pharaoh shrugged, "You asked for it. Consider this your punishment."


	18. Touch

- - -

**T-O-U-C-H**

_June 11th 2005_

- - -

"Fuck off Isis!" A voice suddenly screamed from inside the house.

Malik Ishtar jumped about a foot off of his bed at the sound and he completely tensed when the door to his room opened. A fuming Marik entered the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Wordlessly the element of darkness moved toward the bed and proceeded to crawl under the covers, despite Malik still being on them.

There was silence, and then Malik shook himself out of his stupor. He grabbed the silver cell phone from his dresser and flipped it open, quickly sending a text message.

**MY HOUSE, NOW.**

"So…" The mortal began as he lay beside the trembling body. Ooh, that meant the spirit was beyond pissed. "What happened?" He asked softly, moving the blanket away from his other's face.

Keeping his eyes closed, Marik snarled, "That stupid _bitch_ keeps trying to run my life!" He growled lowly.

Malik sighed, it was the same argument. His sister and his other just couldn't get along. "It can't be that bad." The mortal began. "Isis just wants what's best for you."

The yami snorted and opened his eyes. They practically glowed with his anger. "What's best for me? She doesn't know what's best for me!" H shouted loudly, "I agreed not to banish any living thing to the shadows and I haven't tried to kill the pharaoh in months. And now that stupid _whore_-" Malik winced, "wants to _forbid_ me from seeing Ryou!"

With that the spirit grabbed the pillow and covered his head with it.

Malik blinked, surprised. Ryou Bakura was really the only thing important in Marik's life, aside from himself anyway. The two were happy together and _every_one knew it. Why would his sister even suggest such a thing?

There came a hesitant knock on the door and Malik gave his permission to enter.

"Malik? What's going on? Your message sounded urgent." Ryou's voice caused Marik to tense as the door opened and the white-haired boy stepped in.

Malik only smiled and jumped off the bed. He tilted his head so Ryou would look at Marik and an understanding fell between the two elements of light.

"Marik?" Ryou went to the bed and sat down, "Are you alright?"

The covers fell away as Marik sat up. "Isis doesn't want me to see you anymore because I might corrupt you." The spirit began, but Ryou cut him off, gently laying his hand against Marik's cheek. The spirit calmed immediately, as he always did.

Ryou smiled, "One, I'm already corrupted. Bakura _is_ my other half. Two, I'm not going to stop seeing you because someone else doesn't want us together. You make me happy." He began and the two whispered to each other.

Malik took this as his cue to leave. He needed to have a talk with Isis about not bringing the gentle boy into their spats. Ryou couldn't always be there to calm Marik, and Malik didn't want to be in the path when Marik finally lost control.

He smiled though, as he closed his door. He knew how upset his other had been, and yet with just one touch, Ryou had calmed him.


	19. Talent

- - -

**T-A-L-E-N-T**

_June 12th 2006_

- - -

Marik loved Ryou's lips. Especially that _thing_ he could do with those lips.

Marik wasn't exactly what some would call a 'softie'. He was well in control of his emotions and his actions.

But whenever Ryou did that _thing_ with his lips, Marik melted into a pile of goo and could hardly tell which way was up or down.

The Egyptian spirit wasn't what one would call a 'pushover' either. If Marik didn't want to do it, then nobody could make him.

But then Ryou would do that _thing_ with his lips; and he'd be able to make Marik do whatever he wanted him to. It was a well-known fact (that Marik always denied) that Ryou had him wrapped around his little finger.

It wasn't Marik's fault that Ryou had that special talent.

The innocent seeming boy would just have to do that _thing_ with his lips and Marik was all his.

Marik Ishtar pouted, still trying to figure out how Ryou had gotten him to agree to come to the boring art show at the museum. "Why did I let you talk me into this?" He muttered as they passed by a rich snobby looking couple.

"Because you love me." And that's when he did it. That _thing_ with his lips.

Ryou smiled.


End file.
